The present invention relates to furniture having overhead lighting configured to integrally support utilities overhead.
Modern offices often use furniture systems, such as partition systems and wall systems, to subdivide a building space. In such systems, lighting and utilities often compete for space at a top of the partition and wall systems. A reason is because the lighting needs to be supported in a high position to satisfactorily distribute light, while the utilities need to be located in a high position where they can be easily accessed without disrupting papers on a worksurface and without disrupting a workspace. It is desirable to provide a furniture system where the lighting does not need to be removed or disassembled when working on or adding utilities, and where the total amount of time to do the work is minimized. In fact, it would be very desirable to have a lighting system that actually facilitates working on or adding new utilities. Further, it is desirable to provide a system that is visually acceptable and modernistic in appearance, and yet that ergonomically distributes light.
Accordingly, a furniture arrangement solving the aforementioned needs and having the aforementioned advantages is desired.